


Fanvid - Judgement

by missyvortexdv (Purpleyin), Purpleyin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/missyvortexdv, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vid for S1's "Sanctuary" Rodney vs. Chaya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid - Judgement

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing against the character of Chaya but be warned this vid is rather harsh on her as it pits Rodney against her (with undertones of a tug of war for John's affection/attention).

Vid from back in 2005.

**Length** : 3:02 minutes

**Song:** "Hooker" by Pink

**Warnings:** language, character bashing of a sort

**Spoilers:** Stargate Atlantis episode 1x14 "Sanctuary" only

 

Streaming below or download link [here](http://www.mcweir.com/vids/purpleyin/Purpleyin-Judgement.WMV) for 7.6Mb wmv

[Judgement HighQuality](http://vimeo.com/81123434) from [purpleyin](http://vimeo.com/user22791946) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com). **Password: pyin**


End file.
